Crush
by alcojonic
Summary: ONESHOT along the busy hallways and rushing students, silently two hearts unknowingly beating as one. sasuxino


**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own Naruto

this was a story inspired by short story from a magazine with a slight twist of my own reality

**NO FLAMES**. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS are welcome.

**SUMMARY:** along the busy hallways and rushing students, silently two hearts unknowingly beating as one. sasuxino

* * *

It was breezy Friday afternoon. Nothing was unusual except for the cloudy skies that were foretelling of the upcoming rain. The halls are now busy because of the students either returning to their rooms to get their stuff or are leaving the school.

In the middle of the busy halls and the hectic students rushing were Ino and her pink-haired best friend Sakura. They were going to the powder room to refresh themselves up after the tiring hours of school. On the way to the other side of the hall is when they saw him, he was one of the most outstanding student in their batch – he had raven black hair with obsidian eyes, the perfect shade of black and gray. Ino was quite timid around the boy's presence but Sakura is contrary. He was her classmate after all and they were in the same group in Chemistry – alongside Naruto.

"Hey! Sasuke" she hollered, the whole hall was filled.

"Hn" was all he said looking at her direction

"Sayonara" she said sweetly while batting her eyelashes

"Sayonara" he said simply looking at her then smiling after

When he was already a few feet away Sakura's smile faded

"gah.." she whispered

"What happened to miss sunshine?" Ino asked.

"Nothing… Hm. I didn't know you knew each other. Was he smiling at you or at me?" she asked seeming to be confused.

"Ha? Who's he?"

"You know, Sasuke-kun"

"I don't know I wasn't looking at him. Why'd you ask?"

_In reality, Ino was looking at him the whole time from the corner of her eye. Though she didn't notice him look at her. But she saw him smile. She can't believe what her friend's asking her. "__knew each other. Was he smiling at you" __were the words that kept repeating._

"Because when I told him good-bye, he looked at you said good-bye then he smiled. It's all too confusing." She said clueless.

_She felt her face turning red and so she looked the other way, was it true? Was he really looking at her?_ _she felt her heart pump faster hurting at every thump but the feeling of pain is somewhat sweeter than fresh honey – it was all too good._

"I don't know and by the way, we're not acquainted. I even doubt if he knows my name." she answered plainly trying to hide what she really felt – excited, overjoyed, elated, you name it.

"Yeah, whatever" Sakura answered still confused or pissed Sasuke didn't smile at her.

* * *

After their little trip to the powder room the number of students on the halls can be easily counted.

"See you tomorrow Ino-pig" Sakura teased.

"Same to you too forehead-girl" Ino replied.

She fixed her things ready to leave.

Once more she was back to her school's now empty hallways. But now, she was alone – there wasn't any cotton candy haired girl teasing her or competing with her.

Still too absorbed by what had happened today, she didn't saw him coming until they crashed.

"ungh." She moaned touching her forehead

"You should look where you're going miss" he whispered

"I'm sorry." She answered timidly

When she got back to her senses, she felt an arm behind her nape and a hand just below her bosom to support her weight. And that's when she decided to look up.

Sky blue met dark obsidian.

They look familiar, she told herself. Where did I see them again?

When she realized whose they were.

Immediately, she sprang up.

"I…I'm so… sorry. I was too busy daydreaming; I didn't look where I was going"

Then a loud laughter filled the air

When she looked at him, she saw him smiling contentedly. And behind him was a blonde spiky-haired boy in orange and black, who was the source of the noise.

"That's enough Naruto."

"Damn Sasuke. You're such a jerk"

"Hn." was what was heard from him before she looked at her once more.

"That's okay. You should really be careful next time Yamanaka" he stated simply while walking with Naruto, hands inside his pockets.

"Thanks!" Ino gleefully shouted.

_So he knew me after all_. – That's when she smiled.

* * *

Moments after…

"Ino! Ino! Ino! Inoooooo.." Choji screamed.

"I heard you Choji, what is it?"

"You… like… the... Uchiha… kid… right?" Choji said taking breaths in between words.

"Yeah. Why?" Ino answered sounding quite irritated.

Choji took one last breath.

"well?"

"I overheard him and Naruto talking, you know what he said?" Choji's faced lit up. His grin was from ear to ear.

"No. what's with the face?

* * *

"_Hey Sasuke. You aren't like that around girls." Naruto inquired._

"_hn."_

"_come on. You know I'm right, right?"_

"_hn."_

"_you rarely smile Sasuke"_

"_I know."_

"_So what was that?"_

"_Naruto, do you know her?"_

"_Yes. She's Sakura's best friend, Ino. Yamanaka Ino."_

_Then he closed his eyes and smiled_

"_I see. Yamanaka Ino" the smile never leaving his lips._

"_don't tell me you don't."_

"_hn."_

"_oh come on Sasuke, spill it"_

"_I like her."

* * *

_

end.

thanks for reading. please review!^_^


End file.
